Beware the Quiet Ones
by Delphicoracle-Cat
Summary: Mistoffelees makes a special request of Munkustrap, who soon discovers a side of himself he didn't know existed. Quite heavy on the slash, m/m sex, and talk of kink.


**Beware the Quiet Ones**

_Second place winner in the DeviantArt CATS-SLASH group slash contest! Thanks, ladies! :D _

_**Warning** : This fic contains **HEAVY SEXUAL CONTENT** and some vague hints of kinkiness. Definitely not for kittens. _

_**Disclaimical**: T.S. Eliot created these kitties, Andrew Lloyd Webber made them sing and dance. Both would have heart attacks if they knew what I was making the cats do._

* * *

><p>"Oh… Munk… yes… yes!"<p>

Each word was punctuated with a heavy breath, loud and hot right by Munkustrap's ear, as Mistoffelees' hands tightly gripped the fur on his shoulders. His own hands were fastened tight around the tux's hips, helping him keep his pace steady and frantic as he rocked on top of Munkustrap.

At the feeling of Mistoffelees' teeth sinking into his shoulder, for the small tom to keep himself quiet, Munkustrap groaned and did his very best to stave off his approaching orgasm; he always, _always_ allowed Mistoffelees to come first, unable to enjoy himself unless he knew his young mate had enjoyed himself first.

In fact, they had done this so many times and in the exact same manner that he could count down the seconds until the crucial point. He could tell by the way Mistoffelees' legs clenched around his hips, the way he suddenly thrust harder to take Munkustrap deeper inside him, the way his tail twitched excitedly against the tabby's legs. And when he began his high-pitched whimpering and pressed his face harder into Munkustrap's shoulders—the tabby smiled, gratified, as he felt and smelled the warm release spread between their joined bodies.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Mistoffelees' now-limp and shuddering body, he made a few quick thrusts—he never needed much when mating with his small lover—and reached his own climax seconds later.

"That was nice," Munkustrap said once he'd caught his breath. He reached up to run his fingers gently through Mistoffelees' head fur.

"Mmm," the tux agreed. His face was still buried in the warm fur of Munkustrap's shoulder, making no move to heave himself off his lover's supine body.

After mating, they would traditionally lie in their blankets together, purring and cuddling. Munkustrap smiled contently as he felt Mistoffelees nuzzle his neck, though to his surprise, the small tom wasn't quite ready for a cuddle; the nuzzle soon turned into a lick, and the lick into a kiss. Despite the previous exertion, Munkustrap found himself responding rather enthusiastically.

"Mmm, again?" he asked, as Mistoffelees continued to work on his neck. He hadn't yet pulled out of the tux and already felt himself grow hard again within the tight heat.

"If you're up for it," Mistoffelees purred.

He gave a small thrust of his hips, making Munkustrap groan. They never usually went for it a second time; Munkustrap always enjoyed their tender post-mating cuddle, though he was certainly willing to follow Mistoffelees' lead, and couldn't imagine not feeling completely turned on by the small tom.

They kissed, slowly and languorously for a few moments, as Mistoffelees began to build up their momentum again, always in control. That was the way Munkustrap liked it; he would never forgive himself if he accidentally hurt his lover or made a move that was unpleasant or painful, and so it made perfect sense to let Mistoffelees take the lead, to take Munkustrap inside himself at his own pace.

He wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees' back as their lovemaking resumed, a little surprised when Mistoffelees slowly reached behind himself, taking Munkustrap's hands… and directing them to rest against his rear. A little puzzled, Munkustrap obeyed the directed motion, very softly squeezing the fur and firm muscle beneath his hands, Mistoffelees' tail lashing excitedly against him.

He didn't expect Mistoffelees to break their kiss, lean in closer to his ear, and heatedly whisper, "Spank me."

In fact, he reacted as though burned; his hands flew away from Mistoffelees' rear and he stared up at the small tom with utter shock. "W…. _what_?"

Mistoffelees' ears flattened. He stopped all movement and now stared back at Munkustrap, his expression somewhere between embarrassment and disappointment. "I just asked… I mean- I'm sorry, Munk, I-I…"

"No, no," Munkustrap stammered. "It's all right, I just… I didn't expect…"

"I should have known you wouldn't want…" Mistoffelees sighed, carefully pushing himself off Munkustrap and settling down on his haunches on the blankets. Evidently the mood had just gone straight out the window. "I'm sorry I asked for that."

"It's… it's all right," Munkustrap said again, quickly pawing at his mussed head fur in an effort to calm himself. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mistoffelees curling himself up into a sad little ball. "It's just that… I didn't know you liked that. I don't want to hurt you, Misto! I couldn't bear it, you know that."

"You won't hurt me," Mistoffelees said with pleading eyes. "I just want to try something… different."

"Different."

"Yes, different. It doesn't have to be… that. It could just be something… kinky."

"Kinky."

"All right, you're going to have to stop doing that, before I run out of words for you to repeat."

Munkustrap numbly opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, unsure of how to proceed. Was Mistoffelees somehow unhappy with the way their mating usually progressed? He wanted his mate to be happy, and of course he always tried to be so considerate and gentle. He just couldn't imagine wanting anything more than that.

After a few minutes of prolonged, uncomfortable silence, Mistoffelees sighed resignedly. "Forget I said anything, Munk. I was just being silly. Can we just go to sleep?"

"A-All right."

He was relieved, at least, that Mistoffelees cuddled up to him as they sank into the blankets to sleep. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong, but all the same he had the distinct impression that he'd disappointed his mate. Even after Mistoffelees' breathing turned into light snoring, Munkustrap lay fitfully on the blankets, trying to puzzle out a solution to this rather odd problem.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Munkustrap hated, it was asking for help. If there was one thing he <em>really<em> hated, it was asking the Rum Tum Tugger for help.

It took every ounce of courage and patience for the tabby to approach his brother. Lucky for him, Tugger was alone with nary a fan-queen in sight, sprawled about in a tangle of limbs on the tire in the clearing, basking in the early-morning sun.

Soundlessly, Munkustrap leapt onto the tire and sat down. "Good morning, Tugger."

"Hm." Clearly Tugger's sun-nap was more important.

"I need to speak with you."

"Hm."

"It's important."

"Hm."

"It concerns your area of expertise."

_That_ got Tugger's attention. His eyes popped open and he lazily rolled over onto his side to face his brother, grinning proudly. "Now we're talking. What's on your mind?"

Steely and rigid, Munkustrap stared down at his paws as he said, "It's about myself, Misto, and… our mating."

Tugger's grin faded slightly, replaced by a faint look of discomfort. "Well… now that's getting a little personal. I'm not sure how I feel about giving my brother advice in that area. Especially since Misto's my best friend, you know."

"Of course I know. I'm only asking you for _his_ sake."

"Er, all right. So what's the trouble? Can't get it up? Can't satisfy him? Can't keep up with a younger tom?"

"No!" Munkustrap said indignantly. "Not any of that. What if… what if Misto was asking for something I can't give?"

"Do you mean like, queen-parts?"

"No, Tugger—what? No!"

"So what, then?"

"He asked me to…" Munkustrap drew in a long breath and released it in a harsh sigh. "…. Be kinky."

Tugger blinked coolly. "Kinky."

"That's what I said. Or rather, that's what he said."

"I'm surprised you even know that word. What in Heaviside did he ask you to do that's got you looking so upset?"

"He wanted me to…" A cough. The terror of being overheard was too great and he leaned in to whisper the rest in Tugger's ear, earning a snort of laughter for his troubles.

"Everlasting, is that all?" Tugger grinned. "Even _you_ should be able to handle that!"

"I'm not going to hit him!"

"It's not hitting, it's sp-" He cut himself off after an urgent shushing from Munkustrap and lowered his voice with a huff. "It's just spanking. It barely hurts, it's—look, do you want me to show you what it's like? Turn around and bend over."

"_Tugger!_"

"He asked for it, he obviously wants it. Why are you getting hysterical?"

"Because!" Munkustrap groaned, burying his face in his paws. "It's not me, Tug. I'm not that kind of tom. But I don't want Misto to be unhappy. What should I do?"

Tugger gave a long-suffering sigh. "Look, Munk… I'm not going to tell you what to do. But I'll tell you this: you're pretty damn straight-laced and proper. I mean, _painfully_ so. Ever since we were kittens. Before you took up with Misto, some of us were wondering if you had some kind of gigantic branch stuck up your-"

"Are you getting to a point?"

"My point is, you're a rigid and prudish tom. For whatever reason, Misto seems to like you despite all that, so the least you could do is make some changes if Misto's interested in more between the blankets, if you know what I mean. If he wants you to get a little naughty, well… oblige him."

"But how do I-"

"Hard as it may be to believe, brother mine, I know you've got an imagination," Tugger smirked, giving Munkustrap a gentle rap on the head for good measure. "Use it."

Munkustrap nodded thoughtfully. "Where should I start?"

Tugger only grinned, and settled himself down for a lengthy lesson.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Munkustrap did have an imagination.<p>

A very good one.

With Tugger's helpful guidance, it had taken over a week of reflection—_intense_ reflection—in between bouts of regular, innocent, non-kinky mating with Mistoffelees, for him to start having ideas. Once the ideas started coming, everything began to tumble into place, and after that, it only took a few extra days for Munkustrap to excitedly dash about and gather everything he thought he could possibly need to show his small lover how kinky he could be. To his own surprise, Munkustrap began to feel rather eager about showing off his newfound knowledge to Mistoffelees.

Eager, and more than a little nervous. He started when a soft knock at the entrance of his den heralded Mistoffelees' arrival for the day, and he hurried to join the tux at the door, casting one last glance at his sleeping area and everything he'd found and prepared on the blankets there. Tugger would most certainly approve, he mused.

Mistoffelees greeted him with a warm smile. It was their habit to sit and talk, share junkyard news and a mouse or two before getting about with their day, hours before they got down to anything more heated, but this time, Munkustrap didn't let his lover get so much as a word in before sliding one arm around his slender waist, the other on his scruff, arching the tux back for a deep, passionate kiss.

Mistoffelees murmured in shock but quickly melted in his arms, groaning into his mouth as Munkustrap moved the arm from around Mistoffelees' waist to firmly grab his rear.

"Munk, what…" Mistoffelees panted furiously as he broke the kiss, eyes wide and fevered. "…. this is different."

"I've discovered I like being different," Munkustrap said. It felt strange for him to be acting in such a way—he felt as though he was playing at being Tugger—but the look of pure excitement on Mistoffelees' face quickly emboldened him. He dropped his voice to the most seductive purr he could manage and said, "Let me show you what else I've discovered."

He led a curious Mistoffelees over to his blankets, watching as the tux's expression shifted from shock to confusion to pure delight as his gaze excitedly swept over everything Munkustrap had gathered for them to play with. He looked like a kitten on Christmas morning. A very perverted Christmas morning.

Judging by some of the looks on Mistoffelees' face, he couldn't even begin to figure out some of the objects. That was not surprising; it had taken Munkustrap himself some time to figure out what everything could do. Mistoffelees clearly seemed interested in being taught a thing or two; he picked up a long silk scarf with one paw, while his other paw hovered eagerly over two curious, side-by-side objects of different colours.

"Where do we start?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Well," Munkustrap said, doubly brave now with Mistoffelees' eagerness. He couldn't remember why he'd ever felt worried about exploring this side of their mating.

He gently took the scarf from his mate's hold. "First, I'm going to use this and bind your paws. And then, we're going to figure out what to do with everything I've got here." He pointed to the two objects that had caught Mistoffelees' eye a few moments ago. "Do you want to start with the green one, or the blue one?"

"The blue one!"

Munkustrap smirked. "Kinky."

* * *

><p>Alonzo was bored. Bored was good, of course; it meant the junkyard was safe and there was nothing to worry about. But when there was nothing to worry about, there was also nothing to do.<p>

He wondered if Munkustrap felt like going hunting, or going for a stroll, or just have a chat. His best friend had been in and out of the junkyard quite a bit this last week, and deep in thought whenever Alonzo spotted him. Once or twice, he'd even seen the tabby suddenly develop a wide, wicked grin, and quickly dash off for another excursion. Alonzo was quite curious to know what that was all about.

A quick knock to the entrance of Munkustrap's den gave him no answer. Was the tabby gone on another one of his 'missions' outside the junkyard? But no, Alonzo was sure he could hear noises coming from within. With a shrug, he pushed his way inside to see what Munkustrap was up to.

He found Munkustrap all right. Munkustrap and Mistoffelees both. And… and…

"Munk! Ooh, I had no idea you were so… so…!"

"Everlasting! If only I'd known it felt like this—could you lift your leg a little higher—oh, perfect!"

"Are you… are you sure my tail isn't—ah, Munk!—isn't in the way?"

"Not at all, it's… does that hurt?"

"Mmm, not right now, but… I imagine I'll be sore tomorrow."

"You and me both—yes! Should I-?"

"Y-yes, the green one!"

Alonzo tilted his head this way and that, speechless. He reckoned they would both be quite sore by tomorrow, if they kept _that_ up. And with _those_ things.

And then he reckoned that being caught staring at his best friend and his young lover in the midst of passion was not a wise thing, as much as he needed an extra few minutes to figure out exactly what was happening in front of him.

Quickly and soundlessly, Alonzo backed out of the den, thanking the Everlasting Cat that neither had noticed him, even as a loud smack resounded from behind him, followed by Mistoffelees' loud cry of approval.

Well! He certainly hadn't meant to walk in on Munkustrap and Mistoffelees enjoying their private time, though he was puzzled that there was anything to walk in on. It was the middle of the day! He knew Munkustrap like the back of his paw, and if there was one thing his best friend was, it was predictable.

Who'd have thought good old proper, stand-up, straight-laced Munkustrap could be so…

…well…

So _kinky_?

* * *

><p><em>The End!<em>

_And the quiet ones usually ARE the kinkiest... just sayin'!_


End file.
